


Revelations

by Dinthisis_thewayson



Series: Blossom [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Soft Din, protective Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinthisis_thewayson/pseuds/Dinthisis_thewayson
Summary: The Mandalorian trusts you with a simple task, an easy one at that. Yet, the consequences of your actions still seem to come back to you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Blossom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Revelations

Basking in the soothing light of hyperspace, made time almost standstill. 

You felt as if you were to pinch yourself, you’ll wake up in the security of your home. The home you spent almost your whole life in, the same four walls you stared at since you were a child. Yet for some reason, if you’re magically presented with that option to awake from this dream, you’ll hesitate. It occurred to you just now in the midst of reminiscing the memories you had in the small town of Moenia, the bad outweighs the good. Sure, the town held memories that you long to re-experience but in the end, the town carried nothing but ghosts. 

The sound of something spluttering and groning within the ship broke your daze. Furrowing a brow, you look down at the Mandalorian who seems to clutch the gears tighter and lets out a sigh.

“What was that?” questioning you turn a little to your right to face him.

He quirks his helmet to the side, “Sounded like the compressor. Got the wire fixed a week ago-” he reaches to the side controls of the panel and presses an array of buttons. 

“But now it sounds like it was bust” he mumbled something under his breath, the word “Calamari” was the only thing you caught.

“Stopping is something we can’t afford, but if we don’t want to be stuck in space for the rest of our time, we’re going to have to risk it” you listen quietly, simply nodding in understanding.

“We’ll have to make the stop at…” he looks over to the datapad upon the dashboard. He once again let out a sigh “Batuu” the annoyance in his voice was evident, but the sound of the planet lit up something in your eyes. 

“Wait… Batuu? In the Trillion sector? The one with three suns? Oh! They have the massive trees-” he snorts, “Did you read about it or something?” you’re taken aback by his remembrance of your words from your home. Is that amusement you hear?

“Is it obvious?” you murmur, now feeling shy. 

Yet he adds on, “No one just looks at hyperspace the way…you do. So…I just assume you’ve never left your planet.” his words sounded hesitant. His notice of even smallest actions surprises you.

You simply shrug, chuckling awkwardly, “You’re quite the observant man, Mandalorian-” “Mando…is just fine” silence rings in the air. And amid that question, you realize that he doesn’t even know yours.

Giving him your name breaks his stare from the transparisteel. His helmet moved to side over to look at you.   
Sensing his confusion you continue, “I never gave you it.” he keeps his visor set on you, then gives you a curt nod turning to face the front once again. 

“But you can call me whatever you called me back there-If that’s better for you? It’s Mando’a isn’t it?” there was a hitch in his breath.

“You…know Mando’a?” you laugh, shaking your head.

“No-maker I wish. Didn’t get to that part of my book…” you trail off. The only physical evidence of the book even existing was ash. You had book after book in that small place you called home-books since your childhood that you’ve managed to keep track of. They were very much aged over time, you have no idea if you’ll ever be able to get the same copy again.

Your stomach slowly starts to sink but you try to perk up, “Anyways, you can call me that if you like. Sounds a lot prettier than my own name.” You weren’t necessarily nervous around him, but it’s been a while since you’ve been around new people, not the same old faces of Moenia.

He tilts his helmet to the side, his visor still staring ahead as clenches and unclenches his grip on the gears. You took note of how the hyperspace light illuminated his helmet quite beautifully, the reflection-wait-no what are you doing?

“It means-” he starts

“No! Don’t tell me what it means! I’ll find out on my own when I learn it” you grin. 

Now that causes him to look back at you, “You want to learn it? Why?” The question rushed out of him. 

Your brows furrow at the question, yet making you question yourself. Why did you want to learn it? You always admired the warriors and their culture. Their strength, and ability to defend themselves with ease. Maybe it was admiration, or maybe it was innocent jealousy. But he didn’t need to know that.

You simply shrug, “Why not? It’s a beautiful language. It wouldn’t hurt.”

The sudden shifting in your arms suddenly reminds you of the child that is rested upon them. Looking down the child’s eyes seem to flutter open and close, his ears slowly lowering. He gurgles and lets out a snort, cuddling closer into your arms as he falls asleep. 

Mando reaches for him, “I can take him to-” “I can take him back to his pram if you like-If it alright with you of course. No need for you to get up.” he seems to contemplate for a mere second, almost as if assessing you-as you feel his stare lingering in your eyes. 

He gives you a small nod, “We’ll be dropping out of hyperspace soon” giving him a smile of understanding you go back to the ladder, unknown to you that his eyes were following your figure.

Lowering yourself down to the cargo bay, the child still snoring in your arms content with your comfort. Taking him back to the pram, you managed to pull the tight hold away from his hands away from your body. Bending at the waist you tuck him in, smiling as he still coo’s in his sleep. He’s nothing like you’ve ever encountered, he carried so many unanswered questions for you. Hopefully you’ll learn more about him one day.

Letting out a small sigh, you realized you haven’t been able to fully immerse yourself in your surroundings. Your eyes danced around the cargo bay of the ship, finding the   
ship rather cute. The hue of the yellow bathed the bay, giving you a calm feeling. 

You lift a hand to glaze your fingertips on the surface of the wall, dragging them as you take small steps. Your eyes land on a two-door storage compartment, curiosity taking over as you decide to approach it. Your hand lingers over the steel doors, your mind not putting too much thought into it. You jump abruptly as they get thrown open without your touch, your eyes widening at the arsenal it contained.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the now dangerously dark voice makes you jump in your spot again, as you whirl around to face him.

He stands at the ladder, posture precise-maker you look guilty as hell right now. You see his gloved hand waver over his holster, your eyes widen in fear at his actions. Your hands coming up in surrender, not sure what else to do. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I was just looking around and it-it suddenly opened-”

“It suddenly opened?” his voice holding uncertainty, not fully convinced.

“W-Well, yeah-I mean I didn’t touch it so I’m not exactly sure what happened-” you fumble over your words trying to explain your innocence. 

You squeeze your eyes shut, hoping the ramp to your left opens and sucks you into space. You assume he senses your truth as he seems to relax just a bit, you didn’t look like much of a threat, do you? 

He lets out a sigh, reaching over to a side panel, pressing the white and blue buttons a couple of times before you hear the sound of the doors closing behind you.

You grimace, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to over step-I…It’s just…you have a beautiful ship” you motion aimlessly, the shame practically eating you alive.   
There was a crinkle in his modulator which you assumed was a snort.

“You haven’t seen many ships have you?” you challenge him, “Even if I did…I would still find it beautiful”

The silence seems to make itself a common resident as just the sounds of the ship sways in the air. His guard seems to be let down, as he leans on the wall crossing arms over his armored chest.

“I’ll be taking you to a planet of your choosing after we get the part in Batuu.” your brows shot up at the sound of being dropped off somewhere. 

You knew it was coming, of course, it’s not like you were convinced that you were going to travel with the pair. It was a bit disheartening if you had to admit, mostly because you had wished to have a chance to visit other planets. However, you were certainly grateful for getting off the godforsaken planet.

“What makes you think I don’t want to stay on Batuu?” a teasing smile playing on your lips. He tilts his helmet to the side, practically feeling the judgment on his face.

“You want to stay on Batuu?” a light airy tone in his voice emphasizes the want.

You snort, “Good riddance, No. Too…loud for my liking.” you let out a chuckle, as he matches your own. Your eyes widened at the sound, surprised you made the armored man let out the smallest chuckled that barely reached your ears but you knew it was there. 

“I’ll take you wherever you like. As a…thank you” his voice held a gentle tone, an appreciative one.   
Your brows furrow at his comment, “As a thank you? What for?” you tilt your helmet to the side, oddly like his.

“You led me and the child to safety” he motions with head to the closed pram. 

He paused before continuing, “And your home-” “-Was not your fault. Remember?” you held a non-threatening but stern tone, eyes hard looking back at him.  
Letting out a sigh he straightens his posture “Again…just say where and I’ll provide the transport.” deciding you didn’t want to argue with him on the home matter, you simply nod. 

Your eyes were called back to the pram for a second, and you decided to voice out a question that’s been in the back of your head since you left Moenia.

“What do they want with him?” your voice was quiet, a string of fear laced that you didn’t notice held on. 

The Mandalorian looks over to where your eyes were trailed upon, he hesitates. “I…I’m not sure-” “-You’re not sure?” anger for some reason crept up in your voice for an unknown reason.

“You’re not sure why the Empire wants a child? Really? That’s a little hard to believe. How did you get him in the first place?” your voice slowly rose with each word. It was hard to believe that he had no idea, there is always a reason for anything that involves the Empire.   
He lets out a sigh “It’s complicated-” a sudden beeping from the cockpit interrupted him.

He stands up straight, making his way over to the ladder, his hands going to grip the sidebars before looking back at you. “We’re about to drop from hyperspace, you should strap in. The child is fine to stay here.” and with that, he makes his way up.

Yet again your question was left unanswered, but you were determined to get it out of him before leaving. It was eating you alive, the thought of the same people wanting to plague another innocent child makes you sick. You’re not sure what you would do with the information if the Mandalorian was willing to give it to you, but for some reason, it felt like you had to know. You felt responsible.

Letting out a sigh through your nose you make your way up the ladder. Entering the cockpit, the light of hyperspace illuminates around the Mandalorian. The sight brings a small smile to your face again. Taking a seat at the same spot, you fasten yourself in.

“Hold tight” you suck in a breath, your stomach doing flips as the ship is dropped from hyperspace, now drifting the dark space of the universe. Your mouthparts, the sight of the soft colored, blue planet coming into view; just about takes your breath away. 

“Wow,” you breathe out under your breath. You lean forward just a bit to see if you can get a better view.  
“Before we land, I need to go over something with you” his modulated voice held uncertainty. He pushes a few controls before turning in his chair to face you, he rests his hands on his thighs leaning forward.

“I don’t have enough credits to get a bay in Batuu. We’ll have to land outside the town and go to the market by foot.” you nodded, unsure what he’s getting at.   
He pauses, “However…I can’t risk going to the market” you cock a brow at him, as he continues- “I’m not sure if Battu is still part of the guild-” “The ones hired after the child, right?”

He nods, “Yes, but I can’t-” “What do you need me to do?” your eagerness to help takes not only you aback but the Mandalorian as well.   
“I need you to go to the market. Alone.” alone. “Oh” was all you said.

You didn’t necessarily mind going on your own to the market, hell you’ve done it hundreds of times back in Moenia, but going into some random, unknown place just gives you an odd feeling. You knew enough of the planet and its community, but sometimes your readings didn’t live up to the truth. 

The Mandalorian senses your uneasiness, raising a hand off his thigh “If you’re not comfortable-” “I’ll do it” you weighed the options in your mind; either you go in, get the compressor wire and slip out quietly making the trip as smooth as possible or risking the Mandalorian being spotted. It’ll be Moeina all over again.

“You will?” he sounded unconvinced, more surprised than anything. You nodded, attempting to look even a bit confident in your decision.

“Y-Yeah I mean-If we can avoid another chase then so be it. No need to spend more time on the planet right?” joking your way out of tense conversation seems to be your motto but in these situations, you’re not sure what else to do. 

A smile plays on your lips as you await the Mandalorian’s response, but it never came. He just looked at you. He seemed to do that quite a bit. You cleared your throat out of habit, advertising your eyes away.

The beeping from the control panel saved the tension, you assume signaling the approach to Batuu. He turns back around in his seat, now facing the control panel, reaching up to turn on controls left to right. 

You watch him as he grips the control in his hands, controlling the ship with ease. You were always curious about how to gain the skill that the Mandalorian utilizes like he was born with. Maybe your interest to fly as a child went along with your love of the galaxy, and like with any interest or idea you had you wanted to read about it. However, book after book you struggled to learn the concept of flying so you eventually gave up. Defeated that it wasn’t the same as learning within a ship with the controls in your hands. Maybe one day you will learn, but you’ve learned not to rely and live on hope.

You relaxed in your seat as you watch the ship approach the atmosphere of the planet. Your eyes widening at the sight of it.

“The pictures are nothing compared to the real thing” you mindlessly spoke-mostly to yourself.

You were too intrigued by the sight to notice his helmet turning to glance at you, catching the excitement in your face, eyes beautifully reflecting the view. Pulling his stare away he focuses back, the ship breaking through the atmosphere. 

From the high view of the town, it seemed bright. Busy. Loud. Everything you hated. The ship flew over the crowded place, passing the gates, and moved to hover over a patch of land just a bit away from the front. 

“The walk should be less than a mile. Don’t want to park too far in case of an emergency” you let out a laugh, “How nice of you” what you assume is a scoff crinkle through his modulator, shaking his head in rejoinder.

The ship shifts side to side as it meets the ground, yet your stomach is still in the air. You shouldn’t be so nervous, it was a quick job. Simple trip. Just in and out. That’s it. What harm can be done? 

You unbuckle yourself from the seat, the Mandalorian doing the same. Arising from his place, he looks down at your still seated frame, motioning with his head towards the ladder. Taking the memo, you raise from your own seat up, following him down the ladder and into the bay. You look down to the still closed pram,

“He’ll be out for a while” you look up to him staring at the pram as well.

“Deep sleeper?” he huffs and turns to walk over to the same entry of the ship you entered just hours ago. “You can say that”

He reaches over to another side panel, maker how many side panels are there?, tapping a few buttons before the ramp lets out a hiss.

He turns back to you, his feet heavy beneath him as he approaches you. He’s about a foot away, visor trained on you. You weren’t sure if he was trying to be intimidating or not, but in your eyes, he was anything but that. You look down to see him reach into a pouch that’s attached to his belt. Pulling out ten imperial credits, he holds them in his gloved hand; not handing them to you just yet.

“Five credits should be enough for the wire that the compressor needs. There’s a blue tent about a quarter-mile in, you should find it there. Just ask them for a MGCH cable.”  
“MGCH wire” you repeated. 

He nods, “The faster you go in and out, the faster we’re out of here.”

He reaches to hand you the credits but pulls them an inch back before you could you get them,“I trust you not to take off with the credits” his voice gravelly, but not threatening. You reach for them again, now taking them from his hands.

“And I trust you-” you point at his chest with a credit between your fingers “-Not to leave me here” offering him a beaming smile.  
“Can’t do that without a wire” he bluntly states.   
“And ten imperial credits is little to nothing to get me by. And like I said, Batuu is too loud for my liking” you pause, “-Plus…friends don’t leave each other behind” the tilt in his helmet offers confusion.  
“Friends?” you nod confidently, yet uncertain. “Yup! I mean after the hell of a day we had; I think it considers us friends” the minute you meet his eyes through the visor you feel it. Holding his gaze for a second, you look over to the ramp.  
“So… I -should-uh get going then?” you clear your throat awkwardly, moving past his frame.  
His gaze still follows you, even as your back is facing him walking over to the ramp. Before you could step a foot out of the ship, you realize something as you look down at the credits in your hand. You look over your shoulder finding him still standing where you just were but was now facing you.

“You said five credits… you gave me ten” you hold up the credits for him to see.

“The rest are for you” your face flashes with surprise at his words.

“For-For me? I don’t need anything” his motion to your dress answered for him.

You look down to your now very much dirt-stained dress. The cream color was blackened, the overall material looked blemished, no longer holding its previous bright hue. It broke your heart to see it so worn down, low hope that a simple wash will clear it up. But you’ll be damned if you throw it away.

“You may use the rest for a new set of clothes…only if you like” his voice gentle and soft, feeling like your imaging the care behind them. Even the simple act of kindness sent warmth through your veins. 

“Oh…thank you. This is very generous of you-really…thank you” you stammered, trying to find words to convey your appreciation. And like always…he just nods.  
You turn to look back at the now open ramp, and finally taking your first steps out. Walking down the ramp, the nervousness started to fade; slowly changing to the excitement.

The first step on the new, unknown ground of a planet made your heart soar, the wind brushing past you. You take a deep breath, the air as unknown as the ground. A moment of disbelief makes your mind stop.

Never in a thousand light-years did you imagine yourself having the opportunity to venture out to a new planet or being able to experience the sight of hyperspace, or-maker stepping upon a ship. All because you helped a Mandalorian and a child. And you wouldn’t change a single thing about it.

The ramp behind you closes as you take a few steps away from it, you look over your shoulder finding the warrior at the side control panel. You meet his visor one last time, keeping his gaze till the ramp breaks it, sealing the ramp shut.

You look back to the new environment, the grass field open and from what you could tell from the bright lights of the city; it’s not as far as you thought. You proceed with your task, finding the area quite soothing. 

You couldn’t help the smile that creeps up on your face as you got closer to the gates of the market, but it falters as you see two, armed guards at each side. Breath hitching at the sight of the helmet covering their faces, Scout Troopers.

Their lack of rest of armor on the rest of their body makes you assume they found the helmets elsewhere, that they had no affiliations. Plus, the gates were open, people going in and out so you knew you shouldn’t have any trouble. However, it still didn’t ease your anxiety. A couple of dozen steps later, you’re mere feet away from the gates. Your strides slowly pick up, attempting to blend in with the other handful of travelers entering the gates as well. Keeping your head low, you’re just within an arm’s reach past the-

“You there” Shit.

Your feet sticking to the ground. You stop breathing, squeezing your eyes shut hoping the ground beneath your feet eats you alive.

“State your travels, girl” your head snaps over to guards, finding them apprehending another woman, her stance ready to end the conversation.

Her gaze, however, was on you. You meet the woman’s dark eyes, hidden behind thin round frames. You hold her gaze for a split second, her stare boring into yours. You think you see a spark of some emotion you can’t put your finger on but breaks once the guard catches her attention.

“Name and reasons for travels, girl?” her glare moves to the guard, “Thea-” she seethes out.

Letting out the breath you were holding you continue walking through the gates, chuckling to yourself at the situation. This was a simple trip. In and out. Not much could go wrong? Right?

You push away the twisting knife of nervousness in your gut, focusing at the quick task at hand. The market was a lot busier than you’re used to, a lot more lively that’s for sure. Maker was it loud. So loud you could barely hear yourself think. The sounds of all kinds of creatures talking, more like yelling at one another made your ears sore.  
Market owners yelled from their tents, offering jewelry, food, clothes-clothes. Yes. That was one of your tasks, even if it makes you slightly guilty using credits that weren’t yours. But you’ll feel even guiltier not taking the Mandalorians kind offer. A tent just a few feet away from you caught your eye. You knew that a dress wasn’t the most fitting type of attire for your current situation, so you had to cave into buying something not as long.

Approaching the small tent, an elder woman gave you a welcoming smile. Matching her own, you turn to look at the single rack of clothes. A pair of black cargo pants seemed good enough, deciding to match it with a white long-sleeved shirt. Paying the woman your portion of the credits and putting your clothes in a bag. Before you could turn around and continue your walk she stops you-

“Oh honey, look at that dress” concern wavered through her croaked voice, you shake your head waving it off.

“It’s alright-” “You should change into the new clothes, dear. No need to get that beautiful dress even more stained. Come here” she reaches to pull your arm gently, you attempt to move out of her grasp but too slow. 

“I really shouldn’t, I wouldn’t want to intrude. A-And I don’t have time-” she ignores your hesitance, pulling you over to the corner of the tent where a curtain hangs from one side to another.

“I insist!” she pushes you behind the curtain, not leaving any room for debating. Odd. Extremely odd. 

Caving in, you changed into the new set of clothes in record time, not wanting to push the time on the trip any longer. Folding and stuffing your stained dress into the bag, you open the curtain finding the older lady still standing right outside of it.

“Oh!” you jump back, placing a hand over your heart. 

“I’m sorry, Hunny. Didn’t mean to scare you out of your skin” she teases, letting out a small laugh but it was…forced.

You give her an uneasy smile, “No worries, Ma’am. Thank you for allowing me to change but I must get going-” “You almost forgot your scarf my dear!” your brows furrow at her remark, now seeing a baby blue silk material on her wrinkled hand. You never paid for a scarf, you didn’t even pick one out. 

You look up, finding her before sweet eyes now worried, filled with words that you wish you could decipher. You shake your head confused, “I never-” “Here let me put it on you. These can be worn many different ways, but this way HAS to be my favorite!” she steps closer to you, placing the scarf over the crown of your head.

“There has been a blurred eyed, blond woman following you since you walked into the market” your stomach drops.

She continues to fix the scarf on your head as she speaks, “She’s right outside the tent-” “How do you know she’s been following me?” your voice wavers, fear creeping up your throat. 

She throws one corner of the scarf over your shoulder, fixing it to where it covers the sides of your face and head. She looks up to meet your eyes, a knowing look in her gaze. Placing a warm hand on your cheek making the skin beneath it prickle.

“I just know dear. Believe my word” she drops her hand, placing it on your arm.

“She’s across the tent at the front, you can go out the back here. I suggest you leave the market as soon as you can, child. The woman…doesn’t have honorable intentions” finding yourself even more confused.

“How do-” “You must go before she comes in here herself” she pushes you towards the back of the tent, taking you to the small opening of the tent’s plastic. Before you could make it out, you turn to look at her. 

“Thank you” was all you could offer. She holds your gaze; a small glint behind her orbs and gives you a small nod.

“Of course, dear…May the-” “Annie!” she turns towards the direction of the voice and back to you. “Go!” she hustles you out. 

Pushed out the back of the tent, you looked around the new setting. You were in the backside of the tents, completely avoiding the crowd. Your breath starts to waver, panic starting to tighten your chest. Why was she following you? What did you do? You’ve never seen that woman in your life, what could she want from you? There was no way you could let Mando know now, all you could do was continue the task that was given to you. In and out. Looking down the array of tents to your left and right, spotting the blue tent just a couple over to your left.

Letting out a huff of relief, you practically jog over to the tent. The sounds of a hushed conversation makes you hesitate just a second. Looking over to an alleyway between two buildings, the sight makes your stomach drop. Two men stand across one another looking at something in their hands, a holo picture lit-wait.

They’re holding a puck.

A bounty puck.

With your face on it.

Your eyes widen at the sight, rushing past them with the hope they didn’t notice you. You need to get out of here-but you can’t. Not till you get the cable. There was no way you could leave here without it. Neither you nor Mando would make it out.   
Entering through the back of the tent, you’re met with a handful of rows of racks. Bin after bin filled with cables, so many parts that you could practically build a ship just within the tent. 

This was going to be harder than you expected. You could potentially ask for the wire, like Mando said. But with what you saw back there now you wonder who else has the buck. They certainly can’t be the only ones, and what you did to deserve it yet to know. And you rather not find out anytime soon.

You gather your thoughts, attempting to slow your heart that’s about to fall out of your chest. Taking a deep breath you head to the tall rack that seemed to have the most wires and thank whatever gods above the bins were labeled. 

Your eyes scanned over each and every one of the bins, each labeled with words and phrases you won’t even try to understand. You feel your hands start to shake at your sides, between the endless bins and the risk of being cornered with no help in sight makes the thought of getting out of here seemingly as possible less likely.  
Finally, at the very top of the rack, you see it, “MGCH wire”. You could practically cry tears of relief, but now looking at the height of the bin; the tears turn to distress. 

Reaching up, your toes being the only thing sticking you to the ground. The muscles in your arm strain as the tips of your fingers barely reach into the bin for the wire. You could barely feel the graze on your skin before a hand suddenly reached over yours; grabbing the exact wire you were reaching for. 

You let out a yelp, jump back as you fumble to catch your step. You retract from the rack and the person, your chest rising as quickly as it’s falling.

You stop breathing at the sight of her.

“Reaching for this, little one?”


End file.
